1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to particle dispenser devices. More particularly, the invention comprises a backpack spreader.
In general, a first field of use of the disclosed invention is by homeowners as the most likely benefactors of the unique advantages of the instant invention. However, many other fields, such as industrial building maintenance personal, could find potentially beneficial uses of this invention.
Thus, it can be seen that the potential fields of use for this invention are myriad and the particular preferred embodiments described herein is in no way meant to limit the use of the invention to the particular field chosen for exposition of the details of the invention.
A comprehensive listing of all the possible fields to which this invention may be applied is limited only by the imagination and is, therefore, not provided herein. Some of the more obvious applications are mentioned in the interest of providing a full and complete disclosure of the unique properties of this previously unknown general purpose article of manufacture. It is to be understood from the outset that the scope of this invention is not limited to these fields or to the specific examples of potential uses presented herein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the prior art to devise particle dispenser devices. These particle dispenser devices are used to distribute the particles therefrom. Some of the particle dispenser devices are carried or worn by a user, thereby allowing the user to both operate and move the particle dispenser devices about.
Particle dispenser devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 27,273, issued to George Copeland on Feb. 28, 1860, No. 425,338, issued to George Muller on Apr. 8, 1890, No. 935,734, issued to Henry Bessen on Oct. 5, 1909, No. 1,314,546, issued to Charles D. Stratton on Sep. 2, 1919, No. 3,096,984, issued to Marvin L. Garrison on Jul. 9, 1963, No. 3,157,402, issued to William D. Love, Jr. on Nov. 17, 1964, No. 3,993,225, issued to Mario Manni on Nov. 23, 1976, No. 4,998,674, issued to Alessandro Torra on Mar. 12, 1991 and No. 5,447,272, issued to Bernard J. Ask on Sep. 5, 1995.
U.S. Pat. No. 27,273 to Copeland discloses a broadcast seeder. The broadcast seeder is a simple portable and economical implement that may be carried by an operator and manipulated with the greatest facility in order to sow seed broadcast in a more even manner than can be done direct by hand. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 425,338 to Muller discloses a distributer for flock, sand, tinsel, etc. The apparatus is adapted to distribute flock, sand, tinsel, seeds, fertilizer material and the like onto a surface by means of a current of air. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 935,734 to Bessen discloses a seeder. The seeder provides a simple, durable and inexpensive means for adjusting the feed from a hopper, for agitating the seed within the hopper and means for oscillating a centrifugal discharging spout. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,314,546 to Stratton discloses a fertilizer distributer. The device may be quickly and conveniently manipulated, which will at each operation discharge a predetermined quantity of fertilizer. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,984 to Garrison discloses a spreader. A shielded impeller is provided in the spreader, so as to protect the operator, to preclude damage to the impeller and to control distribution incident to spreading. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,402 to Love, Jr. discloses a material spreading and broadcasting device. The device is a lightweight and conveniently sized unit which is designed for easy handling and directing of the material being broadcast over lawns or other garden areas to be covered. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,225 to Manni discloses a portable spreader for particulate material. The spreader is a completely portable hand-operated unit, whereby an operator may carry the entire unit to the area to which the particulate material is to be distributed, and readily and evenly distribute the material over the desired area. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,674 to Torra discloses a fluent granular material dispenser and applicator. The dispenser and applicator may be quickly used to spread traction assisting granular materials beneath and forward of driving wheels of a vehicle on an icy road surface. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,272 to Ask discloses an automatic deicer spreader. The spreader will detect freezing conditions and automatically apply any deicing agent or traction improving agent to a targeted surface in wet and/or freezing conditions. The present invention is completely different than this patent, in that it consists of a hopper worn on the back of a user and connected via a flexible feed tube to a dispensing gun for evenly spreading chemical materials over large areas.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.